Lisa LOVES Colin what about Milhouse?
by BiGgIrLsDoNtCrY
Summary: A month after the Simpsons Movie, we look at what happens between Lisa,Colin, and Milhouse. Lisa has to decide who she likes and has feelings for.I DONT OWN THE SIMPSONS!
1. Prolouge

A month after the Simpsons Movie took place

The town of Springfield was still in reconstruction after what had happened over the course of the last month. The Simpson house was still under construction, Moe (for some reason) still had his outfit on from the last month (the orange cone and the robe), and Plopper, also known by many as Spider Pig, eventually went back to his daddy (Homer J. Simpson). Now we all wonder about one thing, what happened with Colin and Lisa? And what about Milhouse...

This is their story…


	2. Lisa's Log

First Chapter

(Lisa's Diary)

_Dear Log,_

_A lot has happened over the past month. Springfield is still recovering from the incident with the EPA and I have developed a crush on Colin (I wonder if his father is really Bono). He's concerned about the environment and is demonstrating to spread this message. However there's still Milhouse. I realize that he has feelings for me and he is so sweet when he is concerned. The only problem is that he is just a little obsessed with me and I only like him as a big sister. Also around Bart and his other friends, he acts like a jerk just trying to impress his friends. I __have no idea what to do to tell Milhouse. I also want to know if I'm ever going to see Colin again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lisa Simpson_

Lisa went to bed contemplating on the two boys throughout her sleep. She was wondering what to say to Milhouse and if she was ever going to see Colin.


	3. Back to School

Lisa woke up the next morning still with the thoughts about Colin and Milhouse in her mind. Marge kept rushing her and Bart out of the door so they would not't miss the bus. Walking by each of the rows, Lisa took a seat next to Martin, who kept asking her questions about the lessons they might have in Ms. Hoover's class today. However Lisa's mind was clouded with the thoughts about the boys.

At school, Principal Skinner called Lisa to the office. Usually she would not 't mind going to the office but today her head was just too full of thoughts. She arrived to the door of the office and a familiar boy came out.

"COLIN!!" Lisa blushed as she exclaimed with joy.

"Lisa??!!" said Colin with the lovely Irish accent

"I see you two have been acquainted. Lisa, may you please show our new student around?" asked Principal Skinner

"YES!!!" exclaimed Lisa as she was filled with joy.

* * *

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! SCHOOL'S KIND OF IN THE WAY!! 


	4. Conversation with Colin

I'm truly sorry if this chapter, like the others before, was too short!! Right now i need some inspiration and I can't really add anything else to the chapter. I promise that the next chapters would be longer...

* * *

"I love Springfield for its beautiful and vivid mixture of people and

the area is just lovely"

Lisa was highly indulged in Colin's pure face as he talked to her

about

his thoughts on Springfield. She even forgot that she was supposed to

be

showing him around the school.

"I think I am going to love it here. Springfield has everything. You

have the Kwik Mart, King Toot's Music Store, the Knowledgeum, and my

most favorite place of all, the Springfield Observatory, the place that

I can look up at the stars that light up the night sky. And when I'm not

there, I can see the stars through your eyes and the moon in your smile."

Lisa blushed after hearing those words come out from his mouth.

"So tell me about your school, Lisa."

As Lisa told Colin about what Springfield

Elementary has to offer, she heard someone call her name.

"LISA?!?!"

"MILHOUSE?!?!"

"Is that Colin???" asked Milhouse with a shocked face.

"So we meet again Milhouse" said Colin as he gestured for a handshake.

"Uh, I have to get to class or Ms. Krappabel will get suspicious."

Milhouse stuttered with a disappointed look on his face.

"What is his problem?" Colin asked

"He kind of has this really big crush on me and he often gets jealous

when seeing me with other guys."


	5. Two Very Important Questions

Lisa enjoyed the rest of the school day listening to what Colin had to say. Even for the first time in her whole life, she was daydreaming in class about Colin. Lisa felt a great joy that she had never felt before. This joy was much greater than the time she had her first crush on Mr. Bergstrom or even the time when she first met Bleeding Gums Murphy. She never felt this way about a boy before.

The lunch bell finally rang and Lisa quickly ran out of class until she heard a voice.

"LISA SIMPSON!!! YOU KNOW BETTER THAT THERE IS NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!!!"

"SORRY PRINCIPAL SKINNER!"

Lisa quickly ran into the lunchroom and was trying to find Colin. As she was looking for Colin, Milhouse popped up and started a conversation with Lisa.

"Uh, hi Lisa."

"Hey Milhouse."

"I'm surprised you aren't with Colin."

"Well I don't know where he is. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he's right over ------"

"COLIN!! Millhouse, I'll talk to you after school okay!"

"Uh alright Lisa. See you later." Said a disappointed Milhouse

Lisa and Colin went over to an empty table at the corner of the room. As they sat down, Lisa noticed Colin looked like he had something to say.

"Lisa, I have to ask you something. Do you want to go out for ice cream on Saturday?"

"DO I!!" exclaimed a very excited Lisa

"Great! So you want to meet at 5:00 and then we could come back by 6:00 and watch a movie at my house." suggested Colin

"Sure" said Lisa

They talked and talked until lunch was over.

After school, Milhouse was waiting in front of the school for Lisa

"Hey Lisa! You aren't walking home with Colin today?"

"No, he has guitar practice today. Ah a devoted musician" said Lisa dreamily

"Can I walk you home then?" asked Milhouse eagerly

"Yeah, sure why not."

"Lisa, I have to ask you something."

"What Milhouse?"

"Um, would you want to grab some ice cream on Saturday at 4:30?"

Lisa wanted to say no to Milhouse so badly but she saw on his face that he really wants to take Lisa out.

Lisa was confused and didn't know what to say.

"Um alright." said Lisa _"I guess one harmless hang out wouldn't hurt."_

"COOL! SO I'LL SEE YOU SATURDAY!!" cheered Milhouse as he walked towards his home

_"Oh my god, I forgot about the date with Colin. What am I going to do?" _thought Lisa

* * *

What is Lisa going to do? Who is she going to go with? Colin? Milhouse? Both? Stay Tuned!!! 


End file.
